


why'd you only call me when you're drunk

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, It's Soft, M/M, alex avoids miles like plague, gays can't drive, i tried to make it canon, it was written at 3 am, it's painful, kinda sad, lol, this is set in 2019, what's definitely not canon is that miles can drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: Miles and Alex haven't talked for a long time. They haven't seen each other for even longer. But Alex is back in London for a couple of days and he kind of drunk dials Miles...





	why'd you only call me when you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is just a distraction from my other bigger fic that i'm trying to write. i'm a mess.

“M-Miles” He’d recognize the heavy breathing coming from the other end of the line even in the middle of the night.

“Alex? What are yeh-” Even though Miles is familiar with the fact that Alex is back in London, it still shocks him to hear his raspy voice through the speaker. “It’s two in the mornin’ mate, what’s goin’ on, are yeh okay?” To be honest, Miles didn’t expect him to call at all, especially not in this hour. Matt was actually the one that texted him saying they’ll be in town for a couple of days, before Alex goes back to Paris.

“I am… I just…” He’s stuttering, but it doesn’t sound like usual the Alex-being-a-nervous-wreck-stuttering. It’s more like Alex-being-pissed-out-of-his-mind stuttering’. “I’m at the pub and I fink I had a little too much to drink and…” Oh so he is drunk. And he drunk dialed him. How convenient. Not only that they haven’t talked in months, but Alex has been deliberately avoiding him. Dodging every chance to show up at one of Miles’ gigs like it was a deadly bullet or some shit. Not responding to Miles’ texts or phone calls. Miles literally had to call up Matt just so he could be sure the other man was alive and breathing.

“I messed around wif this guy and I guess he got the idea tha’ we were gunna like fuck or summat - I dun’t know - all I know is tha’ I panicked and disappeared and now I’m outside and talkin’ to yeh so…”

“Jesus Al… Did he like… Yeh know…Try anyfing?” Well that took a turn. Miles sits up in his bed, the covers pulling around his waist and reaches for the lamp on the bedside table. “Fuck… Did he hurt yeh Al?”

“No, no, no he was a nice bloke and everyfing… I joost… I got cold feet yeh could say…“ His voice dies in volume at the end, like he doesn’t really want to admit it, like he’s ashamed and Miles hates himself for how much he wishes he could pull him in for a hug right now.

A long wave of silence travels through the phone cable all the way from wherever Alex is to Miles’ dimmed bedroom, leaving space for Miles’ brain to overthink. He imagines Alex sitting on the side of the road, just outside of some shady pub, possibly smoking a cigarette or fiddling with his lighter. He tries to come up with multiple reasons why Alex could be calling **_him_** in this hour and he does come up with a couple, but he knows they’re all borderline absurd and that there’s only one bona fide result. He doesn’t want to be right, but he has a pretty could feeling about what that result could be. He’s going to act on that feeling just in case and if it turns out that he’s wrong, well fuck it, he’ll just pretend like nothing happened. Funny that, with Alex he somehow always ends up pretending like nothing happened.

Miles is already out of the bed, searching for his jeans around the room, when Alex breaks the silence.

“Miles?”

“Yeah?”

“Can yeh come get me?” There it is. So he wasn’t wrong. Turns out, not even four months of silence can erase his ability to know exactly what Alex needs. He’s not sure if that’s something he should be proud about though.

“Already on my way Al”

…

“So let me get this straight. Yeh and this bloke swap spit for the whole evening, he eventually tries to get in yer pants – a fine pair of pants by the way – and yeh shit yerself to the point yeh have to call me to the rescue?” Miles asks when Alex settles in the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt with jittery fingers.

“Oh fook off Miles! Fook off!” Alex looks like he’s going to hit Miles in the bicep, in one of those playful ways, but he doesn’t do it. It’s probably a good thing he doesn’t, because the chances of Miles crashing the car as the result of electricity shooting through him at that, raise substantially. “Yeh know it’s not like tha’… Yeh know how I get…”

Alex looks at him properly then and Miles has to clutch the steering wheel harder from the intensity of his stare. It doesn’t help that he’s so beautifully illuminated by the passing street lights. It really doesn’t help.

“I know laa. It’s okay.” He manages to mumble out, diverting his gaze to the road again.

For the rest of the ride no one mentions the fact that they had entirely different haircuts the last time they saw each other. Or the fact that Alex never returned any of Miles’ calls. Not even the fact that every CD in Miles’ glove compartment has changed since the last time Alex went through it. They don’t mention anything really, they just sit there, with Alex looking out the window and Miles looking ahead. At one point Miles is almost sure Alex is going to say something, he’s been staring at Miles’ side profile for a while now, but then they stop at the red light and just as Miles is about to start staring back, Alex turns his head to the side, continuing his dreamy sightseeing through the glass.

…

There really was no questioning who would sleep where when they got to Miles’ flat. He had a perfectly equipped guest room and a more than comfortable couch in his living room, so naturally, Alex opted for his bed. He almost got away with sleeping in his pants and a dress shirt, but Miles caught him being lazy and screamed “Yer not getti’ into me clean sheets dressed like tha’” so he had to take them off. Miles did purposely go to the bathroom just as Alex was undressing though. Too much temptation for his already tempted mind, he figured.

When he got out of the bathroom Alex was already covered up to his nose. Miles nearly forgot how easily he gets cold, particularly when tipsy. He climbs under the covers too, facing Alex and for a minute they’re only looking at each other. It’s been a while since they’d done just that.

“Miles? Will yeh kiss me?” Only when he says it Miles realizes how close they actually are. He felt the breath Alex released as he said it on his own mouth.

“Yeh know we can’t. Yeh’ve got a girl now Al” Alex’s new girlfriend is the last thing on the list named ‘Things preventing Miles from kissing Alex’ and they both know it, but it’s also the easiest and the only excuse Miles can come up with right now.

“I won’t tell her if yeh won’t” Alex’s smirking coyly in the dark and it’s really hard to deny him right now. It always is, but it seems even harder with the way he’s all bundled up in those sheets. Miles’ sheets to be exact. All comfy with his eyes half closed and with that fluff he calls his hair that’s almost as long as it was three years ago. Three years ago when everything was so different. Now that just feels like an alternative reality Miles wishes he could transport himself into.

“Come on Miles, joost this once” Alex says when he doesn’t respond. He’s so fucking close, the tip of his lovely nose touching Miles’ and it’s so hard, so unbelievably hard to say no-

The last time Miles kissed Alex his skull was all prickly. Miles didn’t mind it. He doesn’t mind now either, when his hair is a lot longer and there is lot more to grab onto. It makes him realize that he really doesn’t care about the way Alex looks. He’s always been the one to change his psychical appearance often, even when they were younger, and he’s changed a lot in the past year, but he’s always been the same with Miles. Miles likes to think that nothing can change that, it’s just the way they were always meant to be.

As Alex pushes the familiar tongue into Miles’ open mouth, Miles can’t help but notice the smell that suddenly fills the bedroom. It’s like a combination of a thousand different things all at once, almost knocking him of the bed, but it’s also just Alex as a whole and Miles has missed that smell so fucking much. He doesn’t get to experience it every day, which lead to him digging that sensation deep down, but now he’s ready to dig it out, with his bare hands, if needed, dirt under his nails and all, discovering it like the first time and he never wants to smell anything again if it hasn’t been touched by Alex. He wonders how long after Alex’s exodus will the scent stay in Miles’ sheets. He hopes it’s long enough to survive the winter before he finally gets to feel it again.

When they pull away Alex’s beaming. He seriously looks blissed out, with his closed mouth stretched out into the longest smile in the world. Miles hasn’t seen that one for so long, let alone been the reason for it. It makes his heart hurt.

“What are yeh smiling about?” He teases, his own lips stretching at the corners.

“This… Yeh… Us…” The **Us** is what makes the smile fall off of Miles’ lips, straight onto the bed and probably through it, on the bedroom floor. There is no **Us** anymore. There hasn’t been one for a while. He’s ready to say that to Alex’s face, but Alex is faster.

“I’m aware I have no rights to ask this, but could we… joost for tonight… could we please pretend like nothing’s changed?” Miles swallows hard. He sees the pools of guilt in which Alex’s glossy eyes swim, he sees that trembling bottom lip he kissed seconds ago, he sees it all and even though he doesn’t want to, he understands. He wishes he could tell Alex how much it hurts him that they don’t talk anymore, but he has to believe that Alex already knows that. It probably hurts him just as much. “I’ll be yers and yeh’ll be mine and we can joost hold each other for the night, yeah?” He prompts, caressing Miles’ cheek.

And who’s Miles to reject him?

The only problem is that when the sun rises in a couple of hours Alex will wake up and disentangle his jelly limbs from Miles’s lethargic ones and for him it will be like nothing ever happened. But for Miles… Miles will be his even in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> well hello! hope u enjoyed that one! this was so fucking fun to write, but it also made me sad. did it make u sad?
> 
> tumblr @shes-thunder-storms  
i made a little moodboard there for this fic ;)


End file.
